


Sleepover

by LyricIsHereUnfortunately



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Connor Murphy Has a Crush on Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Connor Murphy says fuck, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Jared Kleinman Has Two Moms, Lesbian Alana Beck, Lesbian Zoe Murphy, M/M, Non-Binary Jared Kleinman, Sleepovers, Trans Alana Beck, Trans Female Character, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately
Summary: "Which one of us do you think is the most attractive?""That's not fair,""Just answer the question, Connor,""Um... Evan, I guess."
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	Sleepover

If someone had told Connor Murphy last summer that he'd be having a sleepover in Evan Hansen's basement with his best friends he would've told them that he wasn't gonna make it to spring, much less be letting Jared fucking Kleinman braid his hair.

Honestly the person he was last summer would beat up the person he is now.

Past Connor would've never let this asshole touch his hair while his sister laughed and took up the entirety of the couch with her girlfriend while the rest of them sat on the floor.

Jared tugged at his hair and Connor hissed at his sister. "I hope you know this is the worst dare."

"I'm great at this." Jared boasted, using Zoe's star clip to fasten the braid. "The best, no of you could do better."

Zoe snickered, burying herself deeper into her Alana's arms. "It looks like a five-year-old did it."

"I think it looks fine." Evan scooted closer to him, craning his head to see the top of Connor's.

"See? I told you." Jared said as he stood up and walked over to the minifridge. (A gift Connor had gotten Evan for his birthday.)

"I hate you." There was no malice in Connor's voice as he said it. Past him would be disgusted. (And maybe a little bit proud, deep down.)

Evan poked his arm. "Connor, it's your turn."

Connor holds Evan's gaze just a little too long, as he always does. Past him would be fucking astounded that his best friend is the boy he has had a crush on. Present him is fucking astounded that he even talks to him.

"Jared." He should stop thinking like this, Evan Hansen is Straight. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm." He sips on his Dr. Pepper and taps his chin. "Mamma didn't raise no pussy. Dare."

"Which mom are you talking about?" Evan pipes up. "You have two, Jared."

"Also that was a double negative." Alana points out.

"Whatever." Jared rolls his eyes and cocks his jaw with a swagger that only the deeply insecure can manage. "Gimme a dare, Connie."

"Don't call me that." He says immediately. "I dare you to...let Zoe wax your eyebrows."

Zoe grins evilly and fishes the wax strips out of her overnight bag.

"What?!" He blanches. "You planned this!"

"Yup!" Zoe sings.

"You have to take the dare, Jared," Connor says through hyena-like laughter. "Your mama didn't raise a pussy, after all."

"Oh my god." Evan buries his face in his hand. "Connor, for the love of God, please never say that again."

"I thought you were Jewish?" Jared asks, genuinely confused.

"My mom is." He corrects. "Wait, did you just insinuate that Jewish people don't believe in God?"

"Wait, they believe in God?" He's actually serious.

"What the fuck?" Connor can't believe this. He's actually friends with this dumbass. "How did you not know that? You've been friends with Evan longer than I've known him."

He just shrugs. Connor rubs his temples.

"This is irrelevant." Alana points out.

"Totally." Zoe smiles at her girlfriend. "Come over here, dumbass."

"I hate all of you." He announces as he downs his soda and sits on the floor next to the couch. Evan almost double overs in laughter at the look on Jared's face.

"Don't move," Zoe warns, sticking one of the wax strips between his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The fear in his voice is evident. Zoe flattens the wax with a little wooden stick. "Acorn, save me."

Evan tries to hide his laughter. "I think it's too late for that."

"Fuck you, Hans-" Zoe ripped off the wax. "HOLY FUCK, YOU _BITCH_!" He jumps back and cradles his forehead.

Connor bursts into a laugher, falling back onto the ground. His eyes water as he gasps for air. "Ev, did you see his face? Jesus fuck that was beautiful."

Evan falls back beside him, clutching his stomach. "You know he's going to get you back for that."

"I'll risk it."

Alana covered her smile with her hand. "It's your turn, Jared."

"Fuckin' skip me." He groaned, rolling over to the fridge and pressing a cold soda to his forehead.

"We will come back to you later." She amended. "It's your turn, Hun."

Zoe smiled softly and Connor fake gagged, making Evan bite his lip.

"Evan, truth, or dare?"

"Oh, um." He pauses. Evan Hansen is not good at decisions. "Truth? Since everyone has picked dare so far?"

"Typical Acorn," Jared says from underneath his coke can.

"Shut up." Connor snaps slightly.

"Okay." Zoe pretends to think. "What's something you've never told anyone?"

Evan looked panicked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Connor reassured him.

"No fair!"

"Shut up, Jared."

Evan waves away their concerns. (That's a first.) "It's fine. It's. Just. Um, so, I am, y'know, bi? As in bisexual? Like I like boys and girls?"

Apparently the gods have finally decided to have mercy on Connor Murphy's poor soul. "You are?"

Evan shirks into himself. "...Yeah?"

He realizes what it sounds like a little too late. "Wait, no. I mean- That's great." It sounds fake. Fuck. "I'm gay."

Jared snorts. "Like we didn't know that already, Murphy."

Zoe raises an eyebrow. "Which one of us are you talking to?"

Alana's face has gone blank as she stares at the floor.

"You okay?" Connor asks.

"I," She starts, folding her hands into her lap. Zoe sits up and looks at her girlfriend with concern. _Are you sure?_ She mouth. Alana nods. "Have something I wish to inform you of."

"Yeah?" Jared supplies, because it seems like she needs prompting.

"I am transgender." She doesn't meet any of their gazes. "As in, male-to-female."

She holds her breath, spine gone ridged. No one was anything for a couple of moments.

"Really?" Evan stutters. "Oh, wait. That was stupid. I mean- That's fine, of course. Sorry."

And, most surprisingly, Alana laughs. Tears fall from her eyelashes and she gasps for air. "Godness, I was so scared." She mutters into Zoe's shoulder. Zoe pets her hair and kisses her forehead.

Jared puts down the soda and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I'm non-binary if that makes you feel better."

"You are?" Zoe sounds the most caught off guard.

Jared pretends like its not a big deal. "Yeah. I prefer they/them, usually but I honestly really don't care so yeah."

Connor makes a mental note of that as Jared sits back down, their face red from more than the wax.

It's quiet, save for the sniffles coming from the girls' direction until Connor speaks up. "It's your turn, Evan."

"Okay. Um, Zoe?"

"Truth." She says immediately.

"If you had to, who would you switch lives with for a week?" The truth was lame, Connor knew that, but it was also undeniably cute.

"Jared," Zoe said after moment's consideration. "They have lesbian moms they're the obvious choice."

Though Jared is trying to keep a cool exterior, they whisper 'they' to themself and grin stupidly. Connor can't help but smile too.

"'Lana, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alana says, surprising everyone.

"I dare you to..." Zoe rubs her hands together like an old school villain in a cheesy superhero movie. "Buy me chocolates during lunch tomorrow."

"That's hardly a dare."

"Shut up, Jared."

"Speaking of Jared, do you want to take your turn now?" Alana asks.

"Oh, hell yeah." They grin. "Truth or dare, Connie?"

"I'll kill you." It's an empty threat, but Connor still winces when Zoe flinches. He wants to say sorry but now is not the time. "Truth."

"Which one of us do you think is the most attractive?"

"That's not fair," Connor argues immediately.

"Just answer the question, Connor," Zoe smirks. Bitch.

Connor pretends to think about it. "Um... Evan, I guess." He tries to play it off. It doesn't work.

Evan's eyes go big. 

_Fuck_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!
> 
> Also, I might do a part two, let me know if you want one.


End file.
